Stories:The Attack of the Opposite
The Attack of the Opposite: A story written by Redfork2000, CITRONtanker and PeaVZ108. Plot Ever since Blast joined the Red Crystals, and later the Locked Room Gang, he's had quite a lot of adventures, met a lot of new people, and helped defeat several villains. However, one day, he find himself face to face with an old enemy, who is ready to eliminate Blast once and for all. Will Blast and his friends be able to stop another super-powered human from achieving his terrible goal? Cast *Blast *Jaiden *Tommy *Alice *Opposite Blast *Green Shadow *Starcade *Jenny *Lucy Loud Note: If you want to join the story, just let me know! Story It's a cold, yet sunny morning in Echo Creek. Blast is walking with his friend Tommy, heading to Alice's house to have breakfast together. While they walk, they start talking about their recent adventures *'Tommy: '''We've sure had a lot of adventures lately. *'Blast: Yeah. Ever since we joined the gang, our lives are even more exciting than before. We've defeating an evil pony scientist, an inkling goddess, electric dolphins, a tyrannical squid monarch of the seas, an evil witch cookie, and much more! *'Tommy: '''Not to mention all the people we've met and the places we've been. *'Blast: 'Yeah. I still wonder what happened with Dr. Zack and all the other super-powered beings that resulted of his dangerous experiment. *'Tommy: 'We haven't seen any of them in a while. Maybe everything calmed down? *'Blast: 'Perhaps, but I think we should keep our eyes open. One day Dr. Zack and the other super-powered humans could show up again, and we'd have to be ready for that. ''However, while Blast said that, Tommy started looking in another direction. Blast noticed that Tommy wasn't paying attention. *'Blast: '''Tommy, are you paying attention to what I said? *'Tommy: 'Um, Blast? *'Blast: 'What? *'Tommy: 'Maybe we'll see those super-powered humans sooner than we thought. *''points at something in the sky* Blast looks where Tommy is pointing at, and sees someone flying towards them at high speed. *'Blast: '''Wait, who's that? ''Blast looked carefully, as the flying person approached, until he could recognize who it was. *'Blast: '''Tommy, hide behind me, now! ''Tommy did as he was told. The person flying towards the two of them stopped near Blast, and descended slowly. He was the same size as Blast, but with dark clothes and a cap facing backwards. *'Opposite Blast: '''Long time no see, loser! *'Blast: 'Opposite Blast!? *'Opposite Blast: 'What's the matter Blast? Surprised to see me? *'Blast: 'Tommy, go for help. I'll keep him busy. *'Tommy: 'Are you sure you'll be alright. *'Blast: 'Yes, don't worry. Now go search for help! *'Tommy: 'Ok! ''Tommy runs to ask for help, leaving Blast alone with Opposite Blast. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Let's get this over with! ''Opposite Blast gets ready to punch Blast, but Blast dodges with his super speed. Then Blast flies and gets ready to attack Opposite Blast. However, Opposite Blast dodges the attack just as easily as Blast did. The two super-powered teenagers start flying around at high-speed, trying to attack each other. Opposite Blast uses his super strength to pull a tree out of the ground. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Hey, see if you're strong enough to catch this! ''Opposite Blast throws the tree at Blast. Blast realizes that if he dodges the tree, it will hit the building behind him, so he tries to catch the tree with his super strength. He manages to stop the tree in the air, using all his strength to stop the tree's momentum. Opposite Blast takes advantage of this and punches Blast. The powerful punch knocks Blast into the wall behind him. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Ha! You're just as weak as always. * '''Blast: '*''standing up after being knocked into the wall* Hey, that's cheating! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Cheating? Do you think this is a game, kid? Well, it isn't! ''Blast and Opposite Blast fly around the city at high speed, attacking each other in the air. '' ''Just then, Green Shadow and Starcade who have witnessed Opposite Blast flying arrives at the scene. * 'Starcade: '''What's going on? * '''Green Shadow: '''Yeah, we detected strange activity. Is everything alright? * '''Starcade: '''Who's the dude with the dark clothes and a cap facing backwards? He kinda looks like Blast. * '''Blast: '''Be careful! He's Opposite Blast! * '''Starcade: '''Opposite Blast? Uh oh. ''Opposite Blast takes advantage of Blast's distraction, and punches him into another wall. * 'Blast: '*''dizzy, but stands up again* He's just as powerful as I am. * '''Opposite Blast: '''You're wrong. I'm more powerful than you are. * '''Starcade: '''Wait a minute, you just harmed one of my friends! Not cool. * '''Green Shadow: '''What business do you have with Blast anyway, Opposite Blast? * '''Opposite Blast: '''We're long time enemies. * '''Blast: '''He was created by my arch-nemesis in an attempt to get rid of me for good. But I thought he had been completely defeated long ago. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Ha! You'd wish! No one's strong enough to stop me! * '''Starcade: '''And what makes you think so? * '''Opposite Blast: '''You guys think Blast is strong? His super powers are an accident! Dr. Zack did some weird experiment with some chemicals some time ago, and then it all blowed up. A few random people like Blast were affected by that explosion, and that's why he has any powers to begin with. However, I was created by Dr. Zack with the main purpose of being better than this loser here in every possible way. I'm stronger than him, faster than him, and specially, smarter than him! * '''Blast: '''Hey! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Now stop fooling around Blast, get serious for once. This is going to end right here! * '''Green Shadow: '''What exactly do you plan to do with Blast? * '''Opposite Blast: '''Exactly what Dr. Zack told me to do with him when I was created: "Kill him". You might not understand it, but he's a mistake! And a very annoying mistake, at that. * '''Blast: '''Look, even though Dr. Zack didn't intend me to have superpowers, I'm at least trying to do something useful with these powers! You're just using them to be a jerk and hurt people! * '''Opposite Blast: '''So what ? As long as I do what I was made for, I've got no regrets. * '''Green Shadow: '''But he's our friend! No, sorry, not going to happen. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah, why don't you go back and tell that doctor that you're the one making a big mistake trying to kill Blast? * '''Green Shadow: '''Exactly, he's been helping the gang out in their adventures! Needless to say, he's a valued member! We're not letting you kill him. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Now what? You wanna fight his battles? Perfectly fine with me. I knew Blast wouldn't be able to defend himself on his own. * '''Blast: '''I'm perfectly capable of... * '''Opposite Blast: '''Oh, shut up already. *''Punches Blast again, and leaves him knocked out* ''So you wanna fight? Good, I could use some warm up. * '''Green Shadow: '''You want Blast? Go through the both of us first! * '''Starcade: '''We're pretty tough ourselves, so just do your worst already. ''Jaiden arrives, having seen Opposite Blast flying over as well. * 'Jaiden: '''What's going... * '''Green Shadow: '''I don't think you'll like what I'm about to show you. *points to Blast* * '''Jaiden: '''Oh no...Blast! *runs to Blast* Are you alright? * '''Green Shadow: '''We'll take care of this, Jaiden. You tend to Blast. * '''Jaiden: '''I will. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah. Bring it on, Opposite Blast! * '''Opposite Blast: '''With pleasure. ''Opposite Blast flies at high speed, uses his super strength to lift a bus and pull a tree out of the ground, and tosses both at Green Shadow and Starcade. Both Green Shadow and Starcade dodge the two objects with ease, as they retaliate with their attacks. * 'Green Shadow: '''Is that all you got? * '''Opposite Blast: '''We're just getting started. ''Opposite Blast dodges the attacks, and then flies around both Starcade and Green Shadow at high-speed, causing a tornado to form around them. * 'Green Shadow: '''Only one way to counter a tornado! * '''Starcade: '''What's that? * '''Green Shadow: '''With another tornado! ''Green Shadow casts a whirlwind tornado to counter Opposite Blast's tornado. * 'Starcade: '''How does that level of playing field feel, huh, jerk? * '''Opposite Blast: '''Meh, even Blast gets this far. ''Opposite Blast flies at Green Shadow and Starcade, dodging attacks while delivering several punches per second due to his super speed. * 'Green Shadow: '''Okay, he's a little faster than I thought. * '''Starcade: '''Keep him punching! I got this! ''Starcade flip jumps over Opposite Blast, before punching him at the back of his head. All of a sudden, Lucy appears behind everyone, scaring them, as usual. * '''Lucy: Hey guys. Lucy appearing out of nowhere scared everyone, and Opposite Blast takes advantage of the distraction to deliver some more powerful punches at his opponents. * Jenny: 'Nice one, Luc..... nice one. * '''Lucy: '''Hey, at least I look presentable. * '''Jenny: '''Is that a challenge?! * '''Leni: '''I thought we were fighting that thing *points to Opposite Blast*. Not each other. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Whatever, I'm just warming up. ''Opposite Blast continues attacking Green Shadow and Starcade until he manages to knock both of them into a wall. Suddenly, Blast wakes up. * 'Blast: '''What happened? Why does my head hurt? ''Green Shadow and Starcade recover from their hard hits. * 'Starcade: '''That fake you hit you hard in the head. * '''Blast: '''Opposite Blast! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Yeah, your friends are trying to defend you or whatever. I knew you'd be hopeless on your own anyway, so at least things are getting a bit interesting now. * '''Jenny: '''That's it! It's our turn! ''Jenny shoots ink at Opposite Blast, while Lucy sends her pet bats out at him. And Leni- sprays perfume on him? * 'Leni: '''Hey, that's the best I got! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Not exactly what I'd use, but it's ok I guess. ''Opposite blast punches a hydrant on the street, making it burst and shoot water at Jenny, Lucy and Leni. * 'Green Shadow: '''Eat this! ''Green Shadow punches Opposite Blast while he is distracted attacking Jenny, Lucy and Leni. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Agh! * '''Green Shadow: '''Let's attack together. We can end this. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah, girl power! * '''Opposite Blast: '''That was just a lucky hit. Let's see if you can do it again. * '''Blast: '''Opposite Blast! They're fighting him! It's too dangerous... I must... ''Blast tries to stand up, but he can't because he's injured. * 'Green Shadow: '''Nothing is impossible! We'll show you who's the real mistake here! * '''Blast: '''Jaiden, help me stand up. I have to help them. * '''Jaiden: '''You got it, Blast. ''Jaiden helps Blast stand up. * 'Jaiden: '''I'll help those girls too. We'll defeat Opposite Blast together! * '''Blast: '''Thanks Jaiden. Let's do it. * '''Jenny: '''Take this! ''*she runs up to Opposite Blast with her Inkbrush drawn* * 'Opposite Blast: '''Bring it on! ''Opposite Blast flies around Jenny making it hard for her to aim. * 'Green Shadow: '''I know what to do! ''Green Shadow spins around so quickly that she generates strong gusts of wind around her and Jenny, blowing Opposite Blast away. Jenny swings away, hoping to hit Opposite Blast eventually. * 'Opposite Blast: '*''Fighting against the winds, but with no success, and is blown away.* Aah! * '''Starcade: '''We got him! * '''Green Shadow: '''Now let's finish him off! ''Green Shadow and Starcade leap at Opposite Blast and charge up powerful attacks. However, Opposite Blast reacts and punches them into the ground before they finish charging their attacks. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Nice try, it actually looked like you had a chance to win. ''Green Shadow and Starcade land on the ground safely as they fall. * 'Green Shadow: '''That was close! * '''Starcade: '''Why bother fighting us? You'll never win, the villains always lose! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Villains? As far as I'm concerned, I'm just doing my job. Also, if you've won always, it's because you've never fought me before. * '''Starcade: '''Puh-lease! You're nothing compared to the past villains we've dealt with. * '''Green Shadow: '''She's right! Do we need to list down all the different villains we've won against? * '''Opposite Blast: '''Well, while you do that... ''Opposite Blast flies around them at high speed attacking them continuously. Blast tries to chase him, but he's slower do to his injury, and gets kicked towards a building by Opposite Blast. Then Opposite Blast punches the rest of his opponents, and tosses them at another wall. * 'Starcade: '''Ow...what happened? * '''Green Shadow: '''Opposite Blast caught us off-guard. But it doesn't matter now, we still have to stop him from killing Blast! * '''Starcade: '''You're right! But...*points to her swollen left ankle* I've never hurt my ankle for a long time... * '''Green Shadow: '''Here, let me fix that. ''Green Shadow freezes Starcade's swollen ankle. * 'Starcade: '''Much better. Thanks. * '''Green Shadow: '''You're welcome. Now let's continue the battle! ''Green Shadow and Starcade get up and charge at Opposite Blast again, while covering their faces with their arms in a way to block Opposite Blast's punches. Opposite Blast lifts several cars from the street, even some with people inside them, and toss the cars at Green Shadow and Starcade. * 'Green Shadow: '''Slide! ''Green Shadow and Starcade slide under the cars. * '''Green Shadow: He's going to wreck Echo Creek just to kill Blast! * Opposite Blast: 'I wouldn't have to wreck the city if you weren't interfering with my mission, but honestly, I don't care. *''keeps tossing cars at them* * '''Starcade: '''That mission is a mistake, just like you! Why do you think that crazy doctor called you "Opposite" Blast? *keeps sliding under the cars* * '''Green Shadow: *gasps* Savage! *keeps sliding under the cars as well* * Opposite Blast: 'The only mistake here is that loser Blast! His super powers are an accident, and the fact that he can't even defend himself without his friends interfering is proof that he's just a mistake. ''Opposite Blast tosses more cars at Starcade and Green Shadow, and tosses one at Blast and Jaiden. Blast uses his super strength to stop the car from smashing both of them, and then puts down the car on the street. * 'Jaiden: '''That was close! Thanks, Blast! * '''Blast: '*''blushes slightly* No problem. * '''Green Shadow: '''Here's the plan. I'll save the people in the cars and prevent as many cars from being destroyed as possible. Starcade, you stop Opposite Blast. * '''Starcade: '''Gotcha. * '''Green Shadow: '''Good, good. *catches a car* Now go! ''Green Shadow catches the cars Opposite Blast tosses. In the meantime, Starcade continues attacking Opposite Blast. * 'Starcade: '''Why don't you just abort your mission and get out of here? Just give up. * '''Opposite Blast: '''You wish I'd do that, don't you? I never flee from a battle! ''Opposite Blast punches Starcade at super speed while keeping an eye on Green Shadow, who is trying to help the people trapped in the cars Opposite Blast has thrown. * 'Starcade: '''Okay, seems like you're not giving up so easily. How about we do this the hard way? ''Starcade rushes up to continue attacking Opposite Blast. Opposite Blast dodges and attacks from behind Starcade. While the battle occurs, Tommy and Alice come. * 'Tommy: '''See? It's Opposite Blast! * '''Alice: '''What!? What is he doing here? * '''Tommy: '''He came to kill Blast like always. The good thing is that some of our friends are here to help. * '''Alice: '''But, out of all the people you know, you asked me for help? I don't have any powers, how can I help to stop that living war machine? * '''Tommy: '''Oh, right. Sorry, it's just that I'm used to asking you for help when I can't ask Blast. * '''Alice: '''Don't worry, it's a good thing you called me. I might not be able to fight, but I might be able to help in other ways. * '''Tommy: '''Good, because Blast is injured. * '''Alice: '''What!? Blast! ''Alice goes to see if Blast is ok, while Opposite Blast continues fighting Starcade. '' * '''Starcade: '''This one's for Blast! *punches Opposite Blast* This one's for the Echo Creek residents! *kicks Opposite Blast* And this one's for my swollen ankle! *uppercuts Opposite Blast* * '''Opposite Blast: '''Agh! At least you're stronger than that loser Blast. * '''Green Shadow: *'comes back from helping the survivors* Well, I saved all the people for now. I'll just have to see if Opposite Blast throws any cars again. * 'Alice: '''Blast! Are you ok? * '''Blast: '''I think so. But right now there's more important things to worry about. Opposite Blast is fighting against our friends, they'll need all the help they can get in order to defeat that jerk! * '''Alice: '''Understood. I'll call some more of our friends. I won't let that jerk hurt you again! * '''Blast: '''Thanks Alice, I appreciate it. ''Alice takes her cellphone and calls several friends to come help. Meanwhile, Opposite Blast has taken some damage, but manages to knock Starcade into a wall. * 'Opposite Blast: '''I've gotta admit, you've gotten pretty far. Too bad you're about to lose. * '''Starcade: '*struggles to get up* You don't get my point, do you? Blast will never be yours, he belongs to our gang! * 'Opposite Blast: '''I never said he would be mine. Why'd I want to have such a pathetic ally? I'm just getting rid of him. * '''Blast: '''Well, that's not going to happen. * '''Tommy: '''Yeah, we're a team! If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us! * '''Opposite Blast: '''I still think it's very pathetic that you have to outnumber me to have a chance, Blast. However, you know I like challenges. So if your friends are going to fight for you, I'm going to get rid of them too. * '''Starcade: '''Fighting you shouldn't be too difficult. Even my B-list enemies were way tougher. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Really? Then why haven't you been able to defeat me yet, even with all this help? * '''Starcade: '''That's easy. They took longer to defeat, I did say they were tougher. So, if you want to kill us too, here we are! * '''Opposite Blast: '''With pleasure. ''Opposite Blast runs around Starcade at high speed, while delivering punches towards her from every direction. * 'Starcade: '''Boy, you sure put up a tough fight, do ya? * '''Blast: '''We've gotta help her! * '''Alice: '''But, you're injured. Shouldn't you try to keep yourself safe? * '''Blast: '''They're fighting to protect me, it's only fair that I should do the same for them. * '''Jaiden: '''That's the spirit! * '''Green Shadow: '''Let's go give her a hand. ''Blast runs towards Opposite Blast and crashes directly into him. This makes Opposite Blast stop, and both of them take damage. * 'Opposite Blast: '''What on earth are you doing, fool!? * '''Blast: '''I won't let you hurt my friends as long as I have something to do about it! * '''Opposite Blast: '*punches Blast into a wall, and walks towards him* Any last words, loser? * 'Blast: '*struggling to get up* Yes... Elephant tango pants! * 'Opposite Blast: '''What? That doesn't even make sense... ''Blast takes advantage of Opposite Blast being distracted by those random words, and charges directly into him. Opposite Blast and Blast start flying and attack each other in mid-air. * '''Tommy: '''Wow, that looks so awesome! * '''Jaiden: Go Blast! * Opposite Blast: 'You stand no chance against me, loser! * '''Blast: '''We'll see about that, jerk! ''Blast attempts to fly into Opposite Blast to knock him into a wall, but Opposite Blast dodges, and then punches him from behind. * 'Opposite Blast: '''You've got the reflexes of a cat! * '''Blast: '''Is that an insult? I thought cats were fast. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Maybe compared to you. ''Opposite Blast and Blast continue fighting in mid-air, but since Blast is injured, he can't fight at his full potential, and is being beaten up by Opposite Blast. * 'Alice: '''We've got to help him! * '''Green Shadow: '''I'm on my way. ''Green Shadow climbs up a building, calculates a few trajectories before jumping at Opposite Blast from the building. * 'Starcade: '''Well, this is going well. * '''Alice: '''There's got to be some way to stop Opposite Blast. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Get off of me, you pesky pea! ''Opposite Blast tries to shake Green Shadow off of him, and Blast takes advantage of this to punch Opposite Blast a few times. * '''Alice: '''Keep going! You're all doing a great job! ' * '''Green Shadow: '''Yes, I believe we can take him down together. This day shall mark an end to his crimes! * '''Opposite Blast: '''In your dreams! ''Opposite Blast turns around and throws Green Shadow off of him, but the distraction leaves him open for a punch in the face by Blast. Alice sees that Opposite Blast has dropped Green Shadow, and she uses a small drone to catch her before she falls on the ground. * Green Shadow: 'Thanks, Alice! That was a close one. * '''Tommy: '''That was awesome! * '''Blast: '''And it's about to get better. ''Blast looks at Opposite Blast, who has been punched into a wall by Blast. Blast flies towards him to attack him again, more confident this time. Opposite Blast looks angrily at Blast, and flies towards him to attack him back. Green Shadow and Starcade chase after Opposite Blast. * 'Starcade: '''He can't get away this time! * '''Blast: '''We'll finish him this time! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Well, if I fall, I will not fall alone! ''Opposite Blast flies at extremely high speed towards Blast, Starcade and Green Shadow, planning to crash into all of them like a projectile. * 'Green Shadow: '''Should we counter him with our combined powers? * '''Blast: '''It seem like our best bet. * '''Opposite Blast: '*''rushing at them like a bullet* You're all doomed, losers! * '''Starcade: '*''gasps* Losers?! * '''Green Shadow: '''I think he means "winners". * '''Starcade: '''Yeah! * '''Green Shadow: '''Let's counter his charge attack! ''Blast, Starcade and Green Shadow use their powers together to counter Opposite Blast's charge attack. They all struggled and used all their power, but were able to counter Opposite Blast. Opposite Blast, beaten by the three heroes, bounced back and crashed against another wall. * '''Blast: '''Great job! I think we did it! * '''Alice: '''Yes! That was amazing! * '''Tommy: '''That was awesome! * '''Green Shadow: ''*goes to Opposite Blast* It's over, Opposite Blast. Now go back to your hometown or face our fury! ''Opposite Blast struggles to stand up, and manages to do it, though with difficulty. Completely outraged, he stares at the others, knowing he doesn't stand a chance at winning this fight. * Opposite Blast: 'You only defeated me because I'm outnumbered! I will leave, but mark my words, I will return some day, stronger, and with back up of my own. You'll all regret what you did today. Because when I return, I'll make sure to get rid of each and everyone of you. No one beats me up and lives to tell the tale! I will have my vengeance on all of you! ''Opposite Blast then started flying away, back to wherever he came from. * '''Blast: '''Phew. That was close. * '''Alice: '''Too close. * '''Green Shadow: '''I have a bad feeling on what danger Opposite Blast might bring to us next time. * '''Starcade: '''Come on, Green Shadow! The villains never win! * '''Green Shadow: '''I suppose you're right, but still. If Opposite Blast returns, we might need a lot more people to help us than before. * '''Blast: '''You're right on that. When Opposite Blast threats someone, you can be sure that he really means it. * '''Alice: '''Wait, if he's still around... what happened to the other super-powered teens, Blast? * '''Blast: '''No idea. They might still be around, maybe not. In any case, the best we can do is to be ready. Something tells me this won't be the last fight we'll have with Opposite Blast. * '''Tommy: ''*scared* So, he'll be back? * '''Blast: '''Maybe, Tommy, maybe. But for now, we stopped him. * '''Green Shadow: '''He did say he'd bring backup. We should do the same. * '''Blast: '''You're right, Green Shadow. We'll be ready the next time he shows up. * '''Tommy: '''It is going to take him a while though. He's pretty beaten up. * '''Alice: '''True. I'll go to my laboratory, and install a security system to detect if Opposite Blast ever returns. * '''Tommy: '''So, anyone wants to go for some ice cream? * '''Starcade: '''I sure do! * '''Green Shadow: '''That's cool with me. * '''Blast: '''Lead the way, Tommy! ''Everyone went to the ice cream shop to have some ice cream after their arduous battle. Although the idea of Opposite Blast returning one day for revenge still haunted the minds of some of them, the danger was over for now. They had stopped the villain, and saved the day. For the time being, that was all that really mattered. THE ENDCategory:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek